Holidays
by VeryHungryAuthor
Summary: Oneshots of Kagome spending the holidays with men from InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho: Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara.
1. Valentine's Day-Sesshomaru

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Chocolates for Sesshomaru? Kagome/Sesshomaru

_**oOo**_

His brother's wench had always been a naïve girl, one who gave too much and asked for too little, a girl who believed there was good in everyone no matter their background. But today she was beaming, glowing, and over-flowing with positivity and love. She had been handing out small gifts of something sweet to everyone she came in contact with, the inside of her bag seemingly bottomless as she pulled one box after the another out to hand to random villager.

Her face was flushed with happiness and excitement, her blue eyes were sparkling and her hair was caught up in the dying winds of winter as she spotted yet another villager with empty hands. He followed her silently, finding her actions very curious, and went unnoticed for quite some time or so he had thought. But then she had turned on him once she reached the edge of the village.

"I have one for you as well, Lord Sesshomaru." Her smile was bright and so was her energy. It was enough to keep him from walking away from her.

She dove back into her bag and fished around for a moment in a comical fashion before announcing a loud "ah-ha" and stepping up to him with no fear and only a smile. She held out a small square wrapped in a fragile paper, her eyes shining as she waited eagerly for him to take it. But he would not accept something without inquiring about it first.

"What is it you offer this Sesshomaru?" His monotone voice asked smoothly.

Her eyebrow twitched a little, he could only assume she had not expected to have her gift questioned, "This is a special treat from my home, its chocolate. It's made from cocoa beans, milk, sugar, and other yummy things. Will you accept it?"

He made no move to take it from her, "You have been giving out a lot of these, I've watched you go through the village and gift all the humans with something similar. Why do you do this?"

With a face red from embarrassment she explained, "Where I am from this is a day to celebrate love. Girls give out chocolates to the people they care about on this day, some of it is bought from a vendor already made and when they are really special they are handmade. It's called Valentine's Day."

Satisfied with her response, he took the gift from her, claws dragging lightly across her palm in the process. He was pleased with the sharp intake of breath he heard from her, she was a sensitive little priestess.

"If only the females participate in this ritual, how do the males reciprocate?" He inquired, wheels turning deviously in his mind.

"Oh! In about 29 days there is another holiday named White Day where the men can 'answer' the gifts women give them with gifts of their own. Traditionally the men will give sweets, clothes, or jewelry that are white to the women of their choosing. There might be more to it but I've never celebrated it before…" She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Do you have any other questions, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, you were quite informative." He said in a dismissive tone.

Another bright smile and she bowed low to him, "Please enjoy it!"

As she scrambled off he inspected the gift and removed the paper, his mouth moving into a smirk as he saw the misshapen square and smudges of fingerprints all over it. Perhaps she didn't think he'd noticed that she made it by hand, but he had.

So he was special to the little priestess?

He found that bit of information the most interesting of all.


	2. Valentine's Day-Miroku

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Miroku gets an opportunity he had been waiting for since the day he met her. Kagome/Miroku

_**oOo**_

It was not often that InuYasha wasn't around when Kagome returned from her home on the other side of the well. But sure enough there she was, standing in the doorway of the hut he occupied with a red face and her comically large backpack. Miroku could not deny that even angry and flustered and tired, Kagome was a sight to behold. She let her bag hit the ground with an obvious thud and dropped herself right next to him by the pot of stew he was making with a deep sigh.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon, Lady Kagome. Were we wrong to think you'd be back two days from now?" He asked conversationally, stirring his pot as he spoke.

"No, I was supposed to be home until Wednesday but something came up and I decided I would much rather be here than there once tomorrow came around." She answered, playing with a random curl in her wavy hair.

He knew that gesture meant there was more to what she was saying, she was trying to avoid the whole truth but Miroku was not going to let her get away with it this time,

"What was the something that 'came up?' Must have been something big to send you back here when I know you've missed your family." He sat down his wooden spoon and turned his full attention onto her.

"Tomorrow is a holiday where I'm from and every year I've never really participated in the celebration, but now that I'm almost 18 it's starting to look strange that I don't. So…I decided to come back early." She wasn't looking at him but she was picking at loose threads on her little green skirt.

With a small frown Miroku asked, "What is this holiday?"

"It is kind of a holiday for couples. You see, traditionally on this day girls give gifts to boys to show that they care for them, it's usually sweets or something else edible. But nowadays more of the boys are doing it too and so it's odd for a girl to not be giving or receiving anything." She was blushing now, and Miroku thought it was adorable, "So, where are the others?"

"InuYasha and Sango left for the neighboring village where a demon has been causing trouble and Shippo is off playing with the village kids. You picked a pretty quiet time to come back, it seems."

Kagome nodded and her eyes fluttered shut, "It was quite a long day, I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep here." Her head hit his shoulder gently and he stiffened in surprise.

Miroku had always been interested in Kagome, from the very first day they had met he had wanted her in ways he knew he shouldn't, but he had behaved himself once he realized what had been brewing between her and their half-demon friend. Years passed and the relationships they had established soon began to morph into new ones and suddenly Sango and InuYasha were more than friends and Kagome and Miroku were left alone. The two had similar souls and had seen great suffering, so the attraction and similarities had not been lost on their friends, and when the truth came out nobody had been surprised.

So Sango and InuYasha were married in the village, and Miroku had taken over for Kaede so she could spend her final years relaxing and at peace, and Kagome visited as often as she could to spend time with her friends. But more and more often it was just Kagome and Miroku spending time together, with Sango and InuYasha traveling together and keeping each other busy alone and that left Miroku with his temptations.

Like now, with her warm breath on his neck and the weight of her head on his shoulder, he could not keep himself from wanting her. And her words bounced around in his head, the knowledge that she had no one special enough to celebrate this holiday with was very promising for him. He felt the old twitch in his hand as he ran it through her hair in a soothing fashion and down her back, he could not stop thinking about how soft her bottom was and how warm her skin would be despite the cold outside. So it was done, his hand latched onto one firm buttcheek and just as she sat up in surprise he leaned in and kissed her.

"Miroku…?" Her voice was quiet, her tone confused.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now. And maybe," he hesitated, "maybe you would like to spend with me tomorrow?"

"That sounds really nice. I'd like that." She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.


	3. Valentine's Day-Kouga

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Who ever thought Kouga would kidnap Kagome again?Kagome/Kouga

_**oOo**_

She didn't understand why she woke up on a pile of furs and she definitely didn't understand why she was in a cave that was only lit by the sun shining through the mouth of it. When she had fallen asleep the night before, they had been sleeping at the foot of a mountain, a rather specific mountain, it was where Kouga and his wolf clan lived.

"You're awake! That's good, I was just coming to get you!" She knew that voice, that baritone filled with happiness, it was Kouga.

"Kouga? What am I doing here?" She asked, voice a little husky from sleep.

Suddenly he was standing in front of her and she nearly fell over in surprise. He was handsome as ever, but the smile of his face was almost devious and his eyes were eager and giddy. She wasn't sure if she was nervous or excited, the wolf always brought out conflicted feelings in her.

"When I caught wind of your group traveling nearby I came down to check on you and I heard you telling your slayer friend about some celebration they have in your village that you are missing. You looked kind of sad so I decided that I would do something special for you." He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet to lead her out of the cave.

His hand was rough and warm in hers, it made her blush at little at the feel of it, "So what did you…do…for me…?"

If she hadn't been traveling in the Feudal Era for as long as she had, it wouldn't have seemed as romantic and would have even been terrifying. But she knew Kouga well and she remembered the conversation she had with Sango well enough to see what had happened here.

"…_cut out hearts to decorate with…"_

Check. There were actual hearts everywhere, but luckily they seemed to be the hearts of demons and animals, no human hearts. Still bloody and she was certain a few of them were still warm.

"…_lots of sweets and…"_

Sweets meant something not quite like chocolate to demons living off the land in the Feudal Era, so there were baskets of various fruits there for the taking. Apricots, peaches, apples, and oranges just to name a few of them. Oh, and sour plums, her favorite treat in this era!

"…_it's all about romance!"_

She supposed that there was a miscommunication on that part, or maybe romance meant something different with demons. It could just be her not opening her mind to the situation, but kidnapping a girl and setting up a fruity picnic surrounded by fresh cut hearts was not exactly romance. But then again, they had only just started and he was going off of what he had heard from her.

"So what do you think? This celebration of yours sounded a little strange for humans but whatever my woman wants, she gets!" He was so proud of what he had done, and he had done it all for her.

"Kouga," she said softly, "it is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You didn't have to do any of this!"

He led her over to the fur he had laid out for them, "Yes I did. I know you laugh it off when I call you my woman but that is what you are! What I feel for you is like nothing I've ever felt before and I will do anything to make sure you are always happy."

His blue eyes were sincere as they looked into her and she suddenly felt warm all over, her heart thumping loudly and there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Maybe…maybe I…oh geez, I can't even talk!" Her face flushed red, and she leaned in real quick and gave him an awkward closed-mouthed peck on the lips.

Kouga decided all his work had definitely paid off in that moment.


	4. Valentine's Day-Kurama

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Valentine's Day was a blur of girls for Kurama, but one stood out. Kagome/Kurama

_**oOo**_

Kagome Higurashi did not have a special place in her heart reserved for any particular boy, ever since she had gotten home from the Feudal Era she was open to all possibilities. She made it into a good high school with many summer courses and tutoring sessions to catch her up to speed, and she was a happy bookworm in her advanced classes. With new friends and a new lease on life, Kagome was happy despite being separated from her friends on the other side of the well.

It also seemed that she attracted quite a bit of attention from the boys in her school now that she was back. All the running and fighting she had done in the past couple years had done wonders for her body and it showed. Her skin had a healthy glow, she was lean and muscular and it didn't hurt that she had already had long legs to begin with. And now that she was catching the eyes of so many, she realized that none of them really caught her eye.

She smiled politely and accepted gifts gratefully and made sure to remember the names of everyone because she liked making each person feel special. Kagome wasn't stuck up and she refused to ignore people so she made every effort to be friendly. She went on a few dates, a few ended in a kiss, but nothing ever came of them and she was still friends with the boys in question.

So with such a personality and her looks, Kagome knew she would be very busy now that Valentine's Day was around the corner. To make every guy feel special, she spent all her free afternoons cooking and making chocolate squares by hand, wrapping them in red foil and tying a ribbon around them neatly. Each was marked with a name, save a few extras that she made just in case.

Yes, Valentine's Day was going to be very busy for her but she was excited all the same.

Kurama, aka Suuichi Minamino, on the other was not looking forward to the dreadful day at all. After what he had gone through with Maya he made all the effort to push girls away from him and deter their affections. It did not seem to work well, the girls continued to whisper about him and giggle. They blushed when he walked by, there was always a high-pitched giggle when he answered a question in class, he had his butt pinched more than once in the busy hallways as well.

So Valentine's Day was not his idea of a good time. All those girls were busy buying and making chocolate during the week and he knew that today there would be a waterfall of gifts in his shoe locker, piles of chocolates on his desk, and many girls would be stopping him in the halls to give him candy and make their confessions to him. It made him tired just to think about it.

And then there he was, standing in front of the cubby for his shoes as he watched box after box of chocolate fall down to the floor in front of him. Wearily he knelt to the ground to pick them all up and drop them into the trash can, he never kept any of the candies he received on this day. To keep one over the others would show favor and he could not keep and eat all of them without making himself sick. If he desired chocolate, he would just go to the store the following day and buy all the sale chocolate he wanted.

Once inside the busy halls he made it to his locker untouched and noticed a collection of boys drooling over one girl who was handing out candy after candy with a smile. Her laughter was infectious and he felt his lips twitch as if to smile in response. Her hair was long where so many girls had cut theirs short to follow the fashion trends, and her eyes were oddly blue in a sea of brown. He could not fathom why he had never noticed her before.

The Youko within him stirred at the brush of her gentle energy, she radiated love and happiness and such purity that he almost flinched away from it. He watched her mouth move as she greeted each boy by name and offered him a gift from her large bag, it was impressive that she could remember so many. It was a shame he did not know hers. But then a small, mousy girl stepped in front of him and blocked his view, her face was flushed and her hands were shaking with a gift for him. He could not remember her name, and part of him truly did not care about that fact. He nodded and murmured a 'thanks' just before she took off like a frightened animal.

The girl he had been watching was gone now, as was most of the hallway traffic, classes were going to start soon. Gathering his books together, he closed his locker and tossed his latest gift into a nearby trash can. That was when he almost ran into her.

"You should come sit with me." She smiled up at him gently, blue eyes twinkling with something akin to understanding.

"The bell will ring for class soon." It was not a protest, just a statement of fact, he followed her out to a bench and sat beside her.

There was a moment of absolute silence as she watched the clouds in the sky, "I usually don't do this kind of thing. Actually, I think that is a total lie, I do this all the time. I suppose it's just my nature." She smiled over at him before looking skyward again, "Do you know her name?"

"Her who?" He asked smoothly, coldly.

"Are you truly so forgetful or are you just cruel? The girl who just gave you that present you tossed aside so carelessly, do you know her name?" Her voice was melodic, but it held anger.

"I do not." He admitted.

She sighed, "That was Ayumi. She's always been a little on the shy side so you've probably never really noticed her, but she's a real sweet girl. I could almost excuse you for not knowing her name except that you never thought to even ask it. She made you that gift by hand and you didn't even have the decency to ask for her name."

He was silent, he did not know what she expected him to say. He could defend himself, but that would be pointless and she clearly had something to say to him.

"It must be so hard for you to catch the attention of so many girls who want you," Her tone was sarcastic, "and while I am not completely conceited and full of myself I have quite a bit of attention myself. But what makes us different, what makes me different from you is one important thing: I try. I spent my whole week making chocolates for boys I barely know, I made an effort to know their names and I greet them with a smile and conversation no matter what. And you don't. You toss these girls, good sweet girls, and their gifts aside without taking into account their feelings.

You don't have to love her, you don't have to love any of them, you just have to treat them with respect. Believe it or not, you are not better than they are and I would hate for us to need to sit down for another discussion like this again."

Her eyes were on him now, steely blue and focused, she would not have an argument from him right now and he knew it. He had never been so fascinated by and interested in a girl before, she was something else. Where others blushed and talked in whispers about him, she looked him in the eyes and made what she wanted known. Hearing her outsider observation, he could understand just how frigid he came across to others and just how insensitive he was being. She made a valid point and she stood by it, he accepted her truth and would make changes.

"I suppose you have a point, I did not consider the feelings of others and I apologize." He bowed his head to her to acknowledge his respect for her, "Perhaps we can start over and I can begin again with you."

She smiled happily at him, "I am glad you understand, I hope I didn't come across too mean or anything. I just wanted to do something for those poor girls, it was nothing against you personally but you aren't the one soothing broken hearts and tears in the bathroom so you just don't know what you are doing to them."

He returned her smile, "I am very sorry. Let's start again. Hello, I am Suuichi Minamino and I am very pleased to meet you."

"Hello there Mr. Minamino, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm happy to meet you too! Oh! And I have something for you since we're going to be friends now." She spun around and pulled a chocolate from her bag, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thank you very much Miss Kagome, I appreciate your gift. I am just sorry I have nothing in return." His smile became a smirk and he leaned in closer, it slightly seductive thanks to the influence of his Youko soul.

"It's a present, not an exchange! Now I'm off to class, you should be too!" Her cheeks were pink and she talked a little faster than before, she was clearly flustered.

As he watched her speed-walk back inside the school, he heard her voice on the wind say, "Ridiculous, charming fox!"

Kagome Higurashi was one girl he would not forget so easily, she was definitely special.


	5. Valentine's Day-Hiei

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Hiei did not understand what she had made him feel. Kagome/Hiei

_**oOo**_

The first time he saw her she had destroyed a rogue demon with a glowing pink arrow. They had stared at each other for a brief moment before she smiled awkwardly and he had disappeared.

The second time he saw her she was in traditionally priestess wear and was performing at her shrine's festival. That was when he realized just how dangerous she really was to demons, even to himself. Suddenly he was interested.

The fourth time he saw her she was angrily arguing with a half-demon underneath the God Tree at her shrine. When she subdued him with that single word, he decided he wanted to know more.

The eighth time he saw her, she was alone in a park. He stood in front of her and gave his name, and she gave hers. She gestured for him to sit and he disappeared again. She smiled brightly as he left.

The sixteenth time he saw her, she was climbing out of a well that radiated old magic. He approached her that night on her windowsill and listened to the story she shared so readily with him.

The thirty-second time he saw her she was hiding around a corner and shying away from a dense-looking human boy. He made the boy forget he was looking for her and then followed her home. He had not gone unnoticed by her, and she offered up a smile to him before disappearing into her home.

The sixty-fourth time he saw her was through her kitchen window. She was messy and had dark streaks on her clothes, tears in her eyes and the kitchen looked destroyed. He wisely chose to let her be alone in there. That night she opened her window to him, looking fresh from a shower, and he was inside her room in an instant.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hiei." She said softly, smiling at him while offering him a small, red box.

He accepted her gift and opened the box, revealing a small chocolate heart. He realized that she had been destroying the kitchen in her attempt to make that heart for him. There was an uncomfortable pressure in his chest, something vaguely similar to what he felt for Yukina but completely different at the same time.

With a "hn," he was back out the window and he could feel her happy energy teasing his senses as he left for Kurama's place. The fox would know what was going on, he understood human traditions and could explain it to him.


	6. Valentine's Day-Yusuke

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Yusuke was used to strong women.Kagome/Yusuke

_**oOo**_

Growing up with Keiko left Yusuke with some good common sense. Okay, not really, but he at least knew how to treat a lady properly. Scratch that, he was still a pervert. Maybe he had learned how important school had been to his success with making peace between the worlds? Nope, he never even finished high school. So Yusuke wasn't sure what it was that Keiko had done that left an impression on him, but he did know that his life was different for having Keiko in it.

But now that she was gone off to college, he no longer had to live in fear of her hitting him or nagging him or trying to set him up with "really nice girls" because she felt bad that he was alone. No, Yusuke was free to have some fun of his own and that was exactly what he had been up to on this Valentine's Day before **she** had shown up.

He did not know who she was but he did know that she looked amazing in her skirt and sweater set, and he also knew that he was going to be getting a peek up that skirt before she get away from him. She had beautiful legs and a real great ass, long dark hair and bright blue eyes, she was amazing to look at and he saw that he wasn't the only guy looking. But he was the only guy with the sac to step up and actually hit on her. Or at least the was the plan until she had bent over in front of him.

With her skirt riding high on her thighs as she looked on a lower shelf at some obscure item, he could not keep himself from reaching out and lifting the hem higher to see what she had hidden underneath.

"Hello Kitty?" He said out loud, amused by the childish underwear he had come face to face with.

Without warning she turned around and Yusuke was suddenly meeting the floor. His face was hurting and so was his pride, the only girl to ever land a solid blow like that had been Keiko but she was hours away at some university.

"Stinking pervert! What do you think you are doing?" She shouted at him, finger in his face.

"I thought I was sneaking a peek of something good down there! Damn girl, why did you have to hit me so hard?" He was rubbing his head and grumbling, he could already feel a knot forming.

"Seriously? You have to ask that?" She was genuinely surprised, "You lift my skirt and scare the dickens out of me, and you didn't expect me to hit you?"

"Yeah, you'd hit me but not so hard! You sure pack a punch, for a girl. And I must be crazy because I think I am more interested now than before." He shot her a half-smile from the floor, "What do you say to dinner?"

Kagome's jaw dropped, she could not believe the nerve of this guy! He had the attitude of InuYasha, the wandering hands of Miroku, could take a punch like Sango, and had a goofy charm like little Shippo. She couldn't help herself, the combination was practically irresistible to her, and it's not like she had a date and it _was_ Valentine's Day, after all…

She crouched down to meet his eyes and said, "Well, what's your name? I wanna know that before I give you an answer."

"Yusuke Urameshi, what's your name chick?" That attitude again.

"Kagome Higurashi. And yeah, get up, let's do dinner!" She said, extending her hand to him with a bright smile.

"You know what, I'm comfortable down here." Yusuke waggled his eyebrows and stared directly between her legs where her skirt was lifted in her crouched position.

"Yusuke, you stupid pervert!"


	7. Valentine's Day-Kuwabara

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _She gave more than she had to give. Kagome/Kuwabara

_**oOo**_

Kazuma Kuwabara had a code of honor, despite his rough and tumble lifestyle and appearance he was a truly good person at heart. He gave to charities, he rescued cats, he stood up for those weaker than himself and was truly a gentleman when it came to women. He would die for his friends, and all his friends could not think of a more giving person.

So when he met one Kagome Higurashi, he was floored. She had beat him to a birthing cat having trouble and a couple newborn kittens that were hiding in a bush and being poked at by a few rotten children. She had taken her sweater off and gathered them up, scolding the children harshly and sending them back home. In that moment, as she cooed at the kittens and soothed the mother, he knew he was in love with her.

He offered her a ride on his bicycle back to her home, and she had accepted with a smile. The cats rode in the basket and he took his time getting there so he could get to know her. By the time they reached her shrine, she had agreed to be his date for the following night.

Each date they went on, he was more amazing by her than the previous one.

On their first date she bought an ice cream cone for a girl who had dropped hers.

On their second date she gave her jacket to a struggling single mother who could not afford a coat of her own.

On their fourth date she gave everything she had in her pockets to a man collecting for charity.

On their sixth she performed CPR on a man who had a heart attack in the restaurant they were eating in.

On their tenth date she gave her shoes to a homeless woman.

On their twentieth date she healed a man and purified a demon in the park.

On their twenty-first date they shared stories and he was convinced he couldn't love her any more than he did in that moment.

Then Valentine's Day rolled around and he decided to give her some flowers. She had handmade chocolate hearts waiting for him, enough to spell out "I love you" on her lawn. And in a little basket was a kitten with a red bow around its neck.

Her heart shined through everything she did, when she gave she gave whole-heartedly and without regret. She always gave too much, she gave more than she had. And that was why he loved her.


	8. White Day- Sesshomaru

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Reciprocation. Kagome/Sesshomaru

_**oOo**_

If anyone had asked, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have admitted that he had been counting the days as they passed. But he had been. He was not a demon who let any gift go unappreciated, and so he had every intention of doing what was proper in the priestess' homeland and giving her a gift in return.

If anyone knew what he was doing he would say that it was out of a sense of honor, if he said anything at all. But there were other reasons to it he wouldn't say aloud. Like irritating his half-breed brother by interacting with the priestess. And wanting to find out what it was like to be the cause of her smile.

And if anyone had noticed, Lord Sesshomaru would never admit that he had been following the priestess and her group. He was merely going parallel and if they crossed paths then that was purely the fault of his idiot half-brother. But he was following them. He wanted to watch the little priestess, he was studying her in the hopes of understanding her and figuring out what to give to the girl in reciprocation for her very delicious gift.

But no one had noticed, for Lord Sesshomaru was a quiet hunter and not easily caught in the act if he didn't want to be. So he watched her and the group for signs of what made her happy. It seemed she didn't care for money and expensive jewels and would often refuse them when they helped a village. But she did wear a locket and smiled down into it frequently like it meant more to her than the world, and she was always wearing some form of jewelry made out of wildflowers by her and the kit.

When the demon slayer had asked why she never wore kimonos other than her indecent one, she had said that she didn't want to ruin something so beautiful by fighting in it. He had scoffed at that notion, considering she was doing enough damage to something beautiful just by fighting in the first place. Food seemed like an appropriate gift but Lord Sesshomaru did not cook, he had never learned or needed to, and he especially was not equipped to cook for humans.

She seemed so interested in the littlest things, got pleasure out of the truly simple, and Sesshomaru was not a demon of simple means. He had wealth, power, and lands at his disposal but none of it seemed appropriate to gift the priestess.

And then, if anyone had asked him, he would have said he had known it all along and the decision was easy.

He disappeared for a week to prepare everything, leaving the group to wander throughout Feudal Japan as it usually did, just less one stalker. It took quite a lot of effort to pull together his plans while he counted the days until he needed to retrieve the priestess, and he would never say that he had gotten his own hands dirty in the process.

On the morning of Day 28, Lord Sesshomaru set out to find the priestess and the odd group of travelers and it took him a full day to get to where they had camped out. Close to the mountains, right at the foot of one that smelled heavily of wolves, perhaps one of the most dangerous places for a group full of humans to make camp. But they were sleeping soundly and there was no present threat to them, so he found himself a comfortable tree and relaxed up against it for the evening.

He must have been tired because it seemed he had fallen asleep at some point and was woken up by the grating sound of his half-brother screeching and shouting threats at someone. A wolf demon if the "wolf shit" he kept yelling at was anything to go by. Uninterested in the fight, but interested in the well-being of the priestess, he rose and casually strode toward the camp. It was strange to see everyone eating their morning meal while InuYasha and the wolf demon were fighting and shouting, it looked as if this was a regular occurrence.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised and a little happy to see him, "What brings you out this way?"

"Priestess," He acknowledged her with a nod, "Come with me. I have someplace to take you and we must get there before the day is out."

She looked at him curiously, then around at her friends, before she gave a small shrug and a little smile and rose. Sango opened her mouth to protest but Miroku slapped his hand over it and 'shh'-ed her with a knowing smile. The monk was wise to some things even women couldn't claim to understand.

"Wench! Tell this stupid wolf that you aren't his woman! HEY! What the fuck is Sesshomaru doing here? And where do you think you are going with him?" InuYasha started to come towards them but Kagome wasn't going to have him doing something stupid.

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" She shouted, face red with embarrassment and a touch of anger.

Kouga began to laugh at InuYasha out of spite and Kagome took that moment to run toward Sesshomaru and grab his hand, he fluidly lifted her up and used her own momentum to sweep her into his arms and they were off.

It was a quiet journey, but fast, he was almost eager to get where they were going and to see her reaction to what he had done. If Sesshomaru was a lesser demon, he may have second-guessed his decisions but he didn't. He knew he had made the right choice and that she would enjoy what he had in store for her.

She must have dozed off during the long trip because her eyes snapped open the minute they touched down. If InuYasha could have seen her, sleeping soundly in the arms of Sesshomaru he would have given her the scolding of her life! The thought made her giggle softly to herself, the act of which made Sesshomaru raise a brow.

"We are here." He stated coolly, lowering her to her feet in just the perfect position.

She set about straightening her clothes and didn't really see anything at first, "Where is here? I—Oh."

They were in the middle of a freshly planted orchard, there were cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see. Well, at least her human eyes. All the blossoms were white, just ever so lightly tinged pink on the ends of each petal. Kagome was in awe, she wandered to the nearest tree and reached out to touch the delicate petals lightly and trace them with her fingers. She had forgotten Sesshomaru was there, so enthralled by the beauty of it all as she was.

Her reaction was fodder for his ego, his chest puffed out slightly in pride. It was he, Lord Sesshomaru, who put that look of awe on her face. Never in all his years did he believe he would be putting forth such effort to impress a priestess, an enemy, but right now he felt like it was his greatest accomplishment.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

She was standing in front of him now, how did he not see her move? Clearly he was too comfortable around her if he was losing himself in thought like that. He looked down into her questioning blue eyes.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" Kagome was confused and amazed and something made her heart flutter about the entire situation.

"This is the day for reciprocation, is it not?" When she nodded slowly, he continued, "This is my gift to you."

She nearly tripped over herself in shock, even though she was standing still, "I…I never expected anything in return." She blushed.

"It pleases you?" He asked simply.

"Yes! Very much." She hastily exclaimed, hoping to not sound ungrateful.

He nodded, "Then it is yours."

Without giving it a second thought, Kagome stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

It was warm, she tasted sweet, and Sesshomaru was surprised at just how much he wanted to do it again.

"Thank you. It is beautiful."


	9. White Day- Miroku

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _It was her own fault, she had told him about the holiday after all. Kagome/Miroku

_**oOo**_

It wasn't unexpected that he would do something so outrageous, but somehow Kagome had not thought he would go so far. As a matter of fact, she hadn't been sure that he would have taken the holiday as seriously as he had.

She remembered how Valentine's Day had gone with Miroku, how she woke up early to sneak home and make his some chocolate before he would notice she was gone. It had been such a great plan in her mind. But then she had to wait for the stores to open to buy the supplies, and then cooking it and shaping it got her completely messy so she had to shower while she let it set, and it was already late in the morning by the time she was getting dressed.

And as she was pulling her shirt over her head, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name from down below, and she struggled over to the window while getting her arms through the sleeves. There was Miroku standing in front of the God Tree and looking completely tense, and she just couldn't believe her eyes! She rushed to greet him and asked him how he got through, he gestured to the subduing necklace she removed from InuYasha after the defeat of Naraku and said that it was his blessing.

Excitedly she had introduced him to her family and given him a tour of her world before nabbing the chocolate and disappearing down the well with him to spend the evening of Valentine's Day with him in the Feudal Era. After dinner, under the starry sky, she gave him a chocolate heart with a bright blush and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It had been an amazing and memorable day, one she knew she would treasure for the rest of her life.

But today, one month later, Miroku was going to celebrate White Day with her in his own style. Like Kagome, he had risen early and snuck off to prepare things. But he was quick and efficient and had help from Hachi, and Kagome was a heavy sleeper when she had nothing to do the next day. So he was able to get everything done and get back to be the one to wake her up like nothing was amiss. So how could she have suspected a thing?

When he said he had a surprise for her, she was excited and eager to see. When he blindfolded her and led her off into the forest, she merely giggled and let him lead. But then they stopped and she heard some strange noises, she felt a hot moisture in the air, and she was certain she heard water in motion. Then it was time to remove the blindfold and she turned beet red in a second flat.

"Mi-Miroku! What are you doing?" She shouted, turning on her heel and facing away.

There were at the nearby hot spring, but he had covered it in white blossoms of all sorts and had many of them floating in the water as well. Where Miroku had been floating, naked as the day he was born, and Kagome would have gotten an eyeful if it hadn't been for a convenient blossom that drifted across him. She wasn't sure why this surprised her at all, but it did. Perhaps because he had been quite the gentleman for the better part of the month they'd spent together.

"Kagome, why don't you come in and join me? I did put this together for your holiday after all, so we could enjoy it together." His voice had a teasing note and she was sure he had a devious little pout on his lips.

Thinking it over, she couldn't help but acknowledge that it was very romantic. The most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, despite the level of perversity that came along with it. And it was also just Miroku's way of showing that he cared, considering he was quite a pervert.

Turning back around she fought to will her blush away and said, "Alright, but you have to close your eyes while I get undressed!"

He smiled wide and nodded, a twinkle in his eye sparkling in a way that make Kagome giggle.

"Gods Miroku, what am I going to do with you?" She said with a smile.

He waggled his brows suggestively, "I can think of a thing or two!"


	10. White Day- Kouga

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _They were doing things a little backwards, but their relationship was always a strange one.Kagome/Kouga

_**oOo**_

Instead of being the one to present a gift to a boy on Valentine's Day, Kagome had been the recipient of a wildly romantic gesture from one enthusiastic wolf demon. Her relationship with Kouga was a little unorthodox to be sure, what with him kidnapping her and making mad declarations of love and her trying to reject him and all. But at the same time, it seemed to be doing something to her heart. All month after sharing that strange picnic with Kouga she had been thinking and planning how to return the favor and give him something special.

She had decided that, since he had given her something on Valentine's Day, she would touch on tradition and reciprocate on White Day despite the fact that it is usually reversed. And picking what to give to him was proving to be very difficult. She thought long and hard over it, talked with Sango about it, and went home and talked with Momma about it not long before White Day was due.

And of course, after hearing only a rough version of the story, Momma knew exactly what Kagome should do.

So that was how she found herself standing in her favorite white spring dress in the middle of InuYasha's Forest with a tray of sweet rice cakes filled with red bean paste. And she was also cornered by a rather rough looking demon.

She easily placed the tray of goods down on the fallen tree behind her, eyes focused on the demon, and then pulled out her bow and arrow. The demon growled and she just glared.

"Give me the-"

"Jewel, yeah I know what you want! And I'm not giving it to you." She cut him off with attitude, "I was kind of in the middle of something important!"

It growled again and charged, She shot an arrow straight into it's forehead without hesitation. Or so she thought. Instead she shot it through the eye and that eye exploded and now she was standing in shock with some kind of nasty yellow-green goop on her dress. With a small scream of frustration she turned on her heel and picked up her tray of snacks.

She was just walking over the body, one foot sinking a little into the demon's back, when she heard a laugh she recognized.

"Kouga?" She whirled around on the back of the demon and caught his blue eyes with her own, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well dog-breath said you wanted to see me and then I heard you scream so I figured I'd come rescue you." He smiled brightly and his eyes danced with laughter, "Wasn't expecting this."

"Shoot, I was going to surprise you but then I got caught up with this demon who totally ruined my dress and I was going to try and wash it out before I went to see you." She said with a flushed face.

Kouga stepped forward and offered her a hand to help her off the dead body, "Well I think you are absolutely beautiful."

Her jaw dropped and she looked like a fish out of water for a while, then snapped it shut before saying, "I made this for you."

He took the tray and gave the food on it a little sniff out of curiosity and found out that they smelled delicious!

"What are these for?" He asked with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"You helped me celebrate that festival from my home, and this is like another part of it. You see, the first one was 29 days ago and usually it's girls that give things to boys during that one and then today is the second part where boys give gifts to girls. But since you did something for me, now I'm doing something for you. I hope you like them." Her voice was soft and she talked a little too fast but Kouga heard everything clear.

Hooking a finger underneath her chin he gently pushed her face upward and smiled down at her, "I am one lucky demon to have your attention all to myself."

She blushed.

He leaned in for the kiss of a lifetime.


	11. White Day- Kurama

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Now it was her turn to learn a little lesson. Kagome/Kurama

_**oOo**_

He hadn't forgotten her, in fact he nearly obsessed over her and it made him quite frustrated to feel like he was on the same level as those boys who drooled over her wherever she went. They sometimes managed to make small talk in the hallways of during lunch period but it was almost always that one of them had a group of other students surrounding them.

Kurama never had the time to get her alone and ask her the questions he was just dying to ask. Like how she knew about demons and how she knew he was a demon. And those were just starters, he wanted to get to know her more intimately than that. Kagome Higurashi was one girl he just couldn't lump together with all the others, she was very special. And he wanted her.

It wasn't long before he got his opportunity: White Day. It was coming up in just a few days and he had planned out just a little taste of her own medicine and a good way to get her alone. Of course, it was also a great opportunity to get her attention and have her really notice his as more than just another guy. So he had to find her a little gift, something she would appreciate and judging by her standards he was certain he had just the right thing.

The week dragged on but eventually the day came, and sure enough she was surrounded by a swarm of those high school boys all of whom had gifts in their hands of chocolates and even some jewelry. She accepted every gift with a smile and a gracious "thank you" no matter how odd the chocolate looked or how much she wished they would return the present. Kagome was flattered by every gift and couldn't understand just how she attracted such attention, but she would not be ungrateful at all.

She could feel the eyes on her, like they had been all these past few weeks, and knew exactly who it was. It was Suuichi Minamino. Ever since she had confronted the avatar, he had been watching her and making her a little uncomfortable and a lot flustered. He was a very attractive young man, much more her type because he was somewhat demonic, but she didn't expect him to show so much interest in her.

"Miss Kagome, maybe you'd like to step outside with me for a moment?" He said from behind her, and she jumped in surprise.

"Minamino! You are going to scare me straight to death!" She laughed a little, "But I suppose I could spare a moment for you before classes start."

Kagome had an amusing sense of deja-vu as he led her out to the very same bench she had taken him to exactly one month prior. She smiled a little as he patted for her to have a seat next to him on the bench, she was sure she was going to have fun.

"I figured out something and wanted to talk to you about it. It seems that your method of kindness, while really very sweet, does have a downside." He said, keeping his lips from twitching into a smile.

"Oh, really?" Both brows raised in question, "Please tell me how being nice to everyone is a bad thing."

"You see, while you treat each boy equally and exchange gifts with each of them, you can never show it when you favor one in particular. So all of them think you have affection for them and when you finally do choose one you want above all the others, you'll have no way to show him that." He said calmly, watching her face twitch and her lips spread into a smile.

"And what do you suggest I do then? I mean I have an idea about how to show him he's special, but I don't know if it would be enough. So do you have any ideas?" She had a mischievous look on her face that thrilled the Youko inside of him.

Kurama took the opportunity to scoot closer to her as he reached into his hair and pulled out a beautiful white rose to present to her, and he took pleasure in the way she gasped in response.

"Here is my White Day gift to you, Miss Kagome. Now why don't you demonstrate what you would do to show that special guy how special he is?" He purred, loving her blush.

"Oh-okay." She stuttered, taking the rose gently and giving it a sniff before tucking it behind her ear.

Leaning in, she planted a sweet and fast kiss onto his lips and they both jumped a little at the spark that lit up their lips. Kagome's hand flew to her lips in surprise and she looked at him in awe as his green eyes sparkled with delight.

"Priestess." He licked his lips a bit, "Delicious."

"Oh. Will that happen every time?" She asked, having never kissed a demon before.

He laughed and leaned in for a second one.


	12. White Day- Hiei

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _He was attracted to her and neither of them was sure how to deal with it. Kagome/Hiei

_**oOo**_

The avatar spent the night explaining human customs and holidays to Hiei, a teasing smirk on his lips the entire time. He cursed Kurama to the deepest depths of Hell for enjoying his confusion but stayed to learn as much as he needed. So she was showing affection to him? The thought of her sweet smile tightened something in his chest as he reflected on his delicious treat. Leaving the fox's apartment without so much as a thanks, he hid his energy and spent the next day waiting in the branches of the God Tree for Kagome to return from shopping with her mother. His mind kept drifting to her bright blue eyes, so unusual, and her long legs in her sundresses, and his fingers twitched as he wondered at their softness.

It made him angry, his attraction to this priestess. He had never been a slave to his desires before and this was a new experience. He wasn't sure what to do about this feeling and he refused to consult the fox about it. So when she returned and ran upstairs to her bedroom, he was through her window and waiting for her. The surprise on her face was followed quickly by a bright smile and his name on her lips, which brought his attention to that sweet mouth.

He huffed and pressed her against the wall, kissing her roughly before pulling away and disappearing out the window. Kagome's knees gave out and she slid down the wall, hand to her lips, staring out her window after him. Of all the things she expected from him, or even hoped from him, after giving him some homemade chocolate…wow. She didn't know how to react or respond to such an intense kiss, never in her wildest dreams had she known that kind of passion.

And that was only the beginning for them.

In the park, against a building, in the wellhouse, her bedroom. He would look at her and refused to deny his urge to touch her and taste her, much to her embarrassment and bafflement. His hands would be in her hair or up her shirt or on her thigh, his tongue in her mouth and she would be too stunned to do much more than kiss him back with her hands limp at her sides. Sometimes it was a sweet kiss, one that took her breath away in more ways than one, it was gentle with fingertips dancing along her skin like little whispers. And it always ended with him running off before she had a chance to do anything but w

atch him leave.

Then White Day came and Hiei chose one of the traditional gifts Kurama told him men give to women that mean a lot to them to gift to his priestess. His priestess. She had to be aware of her status with him, there were no other men showing her such attention in her life. And if there had been, he would have killed them by now to remove the notion of availability. Sure, he hadn't really spoken to her but his actions said more than his words could. And if that wasn't good enough for her, this gift was a human tradition and should be more than enough to soothe any confusion over their relationship. It was dark out by the tie he had gotten to the shrine, he could hear the shower running and waited on her bed until she was finished. Little did he know that Kagome had sensed him and took an extra minute in the shower to steady herself and prepare.

Seeing him sitting on her bed, her heart skipped a beat and she approached him slowly with a blushing greeting. It wasn't often that Hiei was surprised but Kagome definitely got the better of him this evening, as he went to extend the hand with his gift she had leapt onto him and practically tackled him with the first kiss she had ever initiated. He grabbed onto her as they toppled over, still in shock as he felt her hands on his arms and moving up along his neck and into his hair. Making a quick recovery he returned the kiss full force and used his fast hands to fasten a necklace around her neck. With his hands free of the gift, he was able to hold onto her tiny waist and enjoy himself.

When she sat up, face flushed, to catch her breath he watched as she became aware of the small diamond necklace, "Hiei?"

He sat up and kissed her softly, saying with his actions what he couldn't say with his words. She must have understood because he could feel her smile against his lips and whisper, "Oh?"

"Yes, you are mine."

She kissed him hard enough to steal away his breath.


	13. White Day- Yusuke

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _He wasn't usually one for tradition, but she was special.Kagome/Yusuke

_**oOo**_

Yusuke Urameshi never took part in stupid romantic holidays, even when he was dating Keiko he never did anything for White Day no matter what it was she did for Valentine's Day and never once felt guilty. But now that Kagome Higurashi was his girlfriend? Now he was stressing over what he was going to do for her.

On Valentine's Day he had asked her out, expecting a no since he had already pissed her off by lifting her skirt, but she said yes and even paid for it. She was somehow adorable and sexy all at the same time, sweet and tough, and she knew how to have fun. They didn't go to a fancy restaurant, they hit up a nearby fast food place and ate as they walked down the street where he challenged her to a few rounds at the arcade. It had been amazing!

It turned out that they had quite a bit in common, like the fact that neither of them graduated high school and had bad track records when they had given it a shot. They both were hot-headed but they never got violent unless they had good reason. They both had a group of friends that they didn't see often but would still die for in a heartbeat. She was perfect, or at least she would be if she had any knowledge of demons actually existing.

Little did he know that Kagome thought exactly the same thing about him. He was so close to perfect she found him nearly irresistible, but she'd never tell him that. She could feel some of that demon blood in him but with the way he acted she was sure he had no idea about it. It was a shame.

So it was White Day and Yusuke was nervous as hell, having never tried to be romantic before. He had a bunch of white chocolates and a bouquet of some damn expensive white roses and was wearing his best jeans, walking up the shrine steps and sweating with the anxiety of it all. And then he felt it, the massive amount of energy rolling off a demon headed in his direction, and he swore rapidly. It was coming from dead ahead, right from the…other side of Kagome's family shrine.

"Shiiiitttt…" He said in a drawn-out fashion, picking up the pace and hoping to intercept it.

And then there was another, and then a third, all three feeling more powerful than the usual barrier-busting scum. And they were moving too fast for him. They were already on top of the shrine and he was only half-way up the stairs at that point, he just hoped they would ignore the humans there and-

"_Aaahh! Holy shit!"_

That was Kagome screaming by the sounds of it, and suddenly Yusuke found the strength and energy to move up the steps even faster. When he reached the top he dropped the flowers and chocolates and assumed a battle-ready stance, but his limbs went limp just as fast in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here? I know Koenma didn't give all three of you a pass at once, and Kouga please put me down you crazy wolf!" Kagome said, trying to sound scolding but she couldn't stop smiling.

InuYasha let out a rude scoff, "Like that little brat could keep us from visiting whenever the hell we want to!"

Shippo was apparently the only one to notice Yusuke standing across the lawn looking completely slack-jawed, "Dammit. The stupid Spirit Detective is already here, I thought we'd have more time!"

Kagome snapped to attention and wiggled her way out of Kouga's arms much to his disappointment, "Where is he? Did he bring others?" She looked around and her eyes met Yusuke's, "Oh."

His communicator went off but Yusuke just crushed it in his hand, "So, you know these demons?"

She flinched at his even, cool tone, "Yeah, these are some of my friends that I had told you about."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you ever said that they were demons."

Shippo looked around awkwardly, "Uhm, Momma…should we go?" Both InuYasha and Kouga looked agitated by the suggestion.

Eyes wide, Yusuke nearly choked on his tongue when Kagome said, "No honey, just go inside and see my mom for a while. She should have some instant ramen in there!"

Without hesitating, they were in the house in two seconds flat leaving Kagome alone with Yusuke. She was fidgety and feeling uncomfortable under his constant gaze, so she looked him over and then looked all around.

"Wow, are those your nicest jeans? What was the special occasion?" She said with a joking tone.

"You know about demons. That demon just called you _'Momma.'_ Why the hell wouldn't you tell me something like that?" He sounded a little angrier and Kagome was relieved.

Walking toward him she said, "Oh yeah, because that is exactly what somebody thinks to tell another person! 'In case you didn't know, demons are real and I'm friends with a whole slew of them! I even adopted one!'" Her attitude was sarcastic and her face was obvious.

"For that matter, why not TELL me you knew you were part demon? Or that you were a Spirit Detective? Yeah, it's not all that easy to do, is it?" She watched him gape and then flush.

"Fine! Whatever! Now we know!" Yusuke threw his hands in the air and felt oddly relieved by the whole thing.

"Yeah, now we know." She responded with a smile, happier than she had been in a long time, "So, what's with the nice jeans? And is that…? Are those flowers?"

She looked at him puzzled and he burst out laughing, "You don't even know what day it is? Why the fuck was I so worried? It's White Day!"

"I never, that is to say, nobody has ever-" She stammered and blushed, looking adorable, "Are those flowers for me?"

"They're a little busted up but yeah, they're for you." He picked them up and gave them a little shake to knock some of the dust off.

Kagome launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest, "This is my first White Day gift ever…" She mumbled into his shirt.

His eyes got wide and then softened and he held her close. Yeah, Kagome Higurashi was definitely a special girl.


	14. White Day- Kuwabara

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _ He just wasn't good at things like this. Kagome/Kuwabara

_**oOo**_

What did Kuwabara do to deserve such a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend? If he cared to listen to what anyone else said about their relationship, he was just being strung along for fun. Strung along for two years? Really? They obviously didn't know Kagome Higurashi one bit if they believed that. She was so sweet and pure that he never doubted that she loved him, not for a single second. But Kazuma also knew that he wasn't rich or handsome or even the most clean-cut guy, there was a laundry list of more attractive, powerful, successful men that she could be with. So, seriously, what had he done to deserve her? Why was she with him?

Sitting on his couch, scratching the head of his adorable kitten, he was stumped. This had all started as a brain-storming session for White Day, he wanted to make her feel as loved and special and she had made him feel and now he was tearing himself down in his head. How did that happen? Shaking his head to clear it out, he started at the beginning again. He only had two weeks until the holiday in question, and he hadn't come up with a single idea that he felt was good enough for her. Well, there was one idea but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get it all together in time.

Leaping off the couch he shouted, "I can do it for her!"

And picked up his phone to make a few phone calls.

Kagome was not expecting anything for White Day, even after the lovely white chocolates Kazuma had gifted her the last year, she was treating the holiday like any other day. She knew there was something wrong with her, something a little messed up, because she frequently never felt good enough for anyone let alone a wonderful man like Kazuma Kuwabara. She never expected gifts from him or the kind words or the soft kisses and gentle smiles, they were always the most lovely surprises even when she knew they shouldn't be. Like on her birthday or their anniversary. After years spent with InuYasha and his harsh, selfish mannerisms, a man so sweet and caring was all she ever wanted in her life.

She smiled as she waited at a crosswalk, groceries in hand, thinking about the first day they met. How he had helped her take care of a few small kittens and their mother when everyone else was just walking past and letting their children poke and prod them. He was such a tall man with a rebellious hair color and gangster style, he was quite intimidating, but his aura radiated sweetness and concern. He was so protective that she lost her heart to him the moment she felt his energy. She knew that others wouldn't find him so attractive, but she loved his rough looks and orange hair, somehow it suited him in a way that traditional style never would.

The smile stayed on her lips the entire walk home to the shrine, and it only grew as she came upon the steps covered in white rose petal. Her heart began to beat fast as she climbed up, anxious and eager about what was awaiting her. Standing at the top of the stairs was Kazuma, dressed in a white shirt and tie, and her family was standing next to the house behind him and watching with big goofy smiles. She took it all in, the roses in his hand and the nervous look on his face as he fidgeted with his tie, the watery eyes on her mother.

"Kazuma? What's all this?" She asked, noting a breathless tone to her own voice as she gently sat the groceries on the ground.

He walked up to her and handed her the flowers, just a little awkwardly, "I love you Kagome. And I really mean that, a whole lot, there isn't anything else I could ever love more than you. You're so beautiful and kind and gentle, and Gods only know what you see in me but-"

He fumbled around in his pocket and dropped down to his knee, losing his grip on the small box and diving after it as it fell to the ground.

"Damn, I'm not good at these kinds of things."

Kagome dropped to her knees in front of him and giggled quietly, "Oh Kazuma Kuwabara, if you were good at this then you just wouldn't be you and I wouldn't be about to agree to become your wife."

Opening the box with a little too much anxiety, the ring popped out and both went after it, smacking heads.

"Oh, ow!"

"_Damn!"_

Kagome got to the ring and put it on her finger, grinning brightly, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, I love you Kazuma!"

She threw her arms around his neck and knocked him to the ground with a very happy kiss, groceries forgotten.


End file.
